Pain and Lost
by Chichigirl16
Summary: This fan fiction is about a young Chichi who had her life and planet destroyed and now she is a slave on planet vegeta. She hates her new life and wants to escape and with the help of her friend bulma they plan to escape their masters and their life of slavery but will they make it off planet vegeta alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r- I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything associated with the series but I'm writing about it anyway I am a huge fan of the series and of goku and chichi DBZ star couple. And in this fan fiction chichi

and goku didn't start out as friends of spouses Chichi was taken from earth by powerful and aliens and now she is a slave on planet vegeta how will she survive and how will her new master will feel about an

angry and hateful slave.

**Pain and Lost**

It was supposed to be like any other birthday chichi was supposed to get up and be greeted by all her favorite breakfast foods then she would get ready for her day then she would go check on all the preparations

Her father was making for her birthday party she used to love her birthday she used to love the hustle and bustle at the fire mountain castle the smell of the foods being prepared the design of this year's birthday

Cake but this year wasn't like any other birthday this year she was sitting in her room scared out of her wits listening to news of city after city being destroyed, people after people being killed or taken onto weird

Spaceships no one knew anything about these aliens except that they arrive on the planet yesterday morning and started destroying everything the military try to intervene but they were no match for them The

News had confirmed last night that there was only about five of these creatures but it was so hard to believe by then they had destroyed half the planet no one could stopped them. Chichi sat in her room listening

to the panic reporter describing some of the horror he had witness but then there was a loud crash and the reporter screamed and then there was nothing chichi was more scared than ever she knew it was only a

matter of time before they reached Fire Mountain and from the news reports since their arrival she knows what awaits her and her entire village she got up off the floor and ran out her room she ran down the

palace hall to the room her father and the best fighters in the village were strategizing "Chichi go back to your room" The great Ox King shouted "What good will that do? She asked her father as she clutch a sword

in her hands "You are not leaving this palace chichi" He ordered but chichi knew she could not sit by and just watch her village be destroyed "I can fight too dad and I will" The ox king was about to forbid his

daughter when there was a huge explosion outside followed by screaming "Men take your place" He belted out the men ran out of the room to surround the place in an attempt to protect it "Dad" Chichi called out

to her father the ox king walked up to her and held her as tight as he could then he placed a kiss on her forehead and then told her he loved her "Stay here! Promise me you will" He looked his daughter in the eyes

then left the room chichi listens to the loud screams and booms coming from outside she went over to the window and looked outside she could see people running around and fire everywhere the ordeal felt like

hours but in truth it was only about 10 minutes or less then the palace was now dead silent "Check everywhere the scouters are sensing life points so there are some hiding in the building" She was surprise at the

sound of the voice she thought since they were aliens they would speak a different language she held her sword very tightly as the footsteps gets close and closer to the door she went even closer to the door as to

catch the alien off guard she watch the door knob turn and the second the door was open she charge and stabbed the intruder in the neck the sight of the alien was disgusting he was about her height but with green

skin he looked like a giant iguana lizard she pulled her sword from his neck and watch him slid down the door she can't believe she killed him so easily considering the difficulty the planets defenses had.

She ran out of the room when a voice from behind her shouted "Stop her" "Yes sir" another voice answered chichi heard the footsteps getting closer and closer behind her she knew she couldn't out run her

Attacker so she span around and swung her sword at the alien but her blocked it with his hand "My armor can't be penetrated" He told her then laugh but just like the first alien his entire body except his head and

Neck was covered so chichi knew just where to strike she went at him in a barrage of attacks but he dodge them "I see you're going to be trouble uh" He took a few steps back from chichi and raised his hands to

Blast her but chichi knew what an energy blast was and right as he released the blast chichi flew into the air and send her sword straight through his head and she landed back on the ground she looked up to see

Someone watching her. He looked very human with gravity defying hair but he was dressed like the aliens and he had a very dark look in his eyes but a very sweet smile on his face he was standing at the door

Where the first alien she killed was lying so she reaches for her sword thinking she could get to it before he got to her but she was wrong as her hand touch the sword he was directly in front of her looking down

On her "He was right" He said to chichi "You are trouble" He reached down taking chichi by the hand and raised her to her feet "Freiza is not going to like that I let two of his men died" Chichi looked him in the

"Do you think I give a fuck how much of you disgusting animals dies" The alien smiles at chichi and then sniffs her "Get over here" He shouted and one more of the green alien ran over "Yes sir what is it"

"Take her to my private quarters" He ordered the alien chichi then felt restrains on her hands making it impossible to move them then the alien took her outside were she saw her father's body lying beside a few

Of his men chichi burst into tears as she was led onto the ship she went past a huge room where all these men and where bond and lying on the floor and the deeper she got into the huge ship the more rooms and

People she saw but then they went down some stairs and into a very long and dark hall and at the end they came to a very strange looking door the alien opened the door an drag chichi into the room and threw

Her onto a huge bed and left chichi screamed and screamed until she couldn't any more then she just laid in bed and cried she did not know for how long she stared at the night table beside the bed but her eyes

Got heavier and heavier until sleep over took her. Chichi woke up to the sound of voices in the room she could hear the aliens but she could not see them she manages to roll onto her back and she saw the human

looking one talking to one of the green alien and the moment he saw her he asked his green friend to leave. And he left then he stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed he grabbed chichi by the leg and

pulled her down to the edge of the bed and helped her into a sitting position he took the strains off he hands and looked her up and down then he leaned in and sniffs her once more "So intoxication" He whispers

"Tell me your name" He said but chichi remained silence "I am Kakarot" He stated but still she said nothing "I know you can talk I've heard you spoke so you can't pretend" When chichi still didn't respond he

Smiled and said "O.K be that way if you don't want to talk then I'll make you scream my little human" He push chichi back onto the bed and crawled on top of her he kissed her but she tighten her lips together

Which just made Kakarot laugh he kissed her on her neck and down her body he spread her legs and pressed himself on her hoping to get a reaction but chichi just closed her eyes as tightly as she could and

Clenched her fist together Kakarot placed his hands on the bed and pushed himself up as he look down on chichi he couldn't help but feel sorry for the helpless creature beneath him he placed his hand on her

Side and gentle stroke her down to her thighs but before her could rip her cute little dress off there was a knock at the door. "Kakarot sir lord freiza wants to talk to you" Kakarot sigh "Great I was hoping not to

Deal with that bastard until I got to the capital "Well I guess I have to play with you later" Kakarot said as he kissed chichi on her cheek and then on her neck. Kakarot got out of the bed and change into the armor

He was wearing when chichi first saw him he looked over at chichi who was watching him with tears in her eye "This is my battle armor freiza require all his minions to wear them" Kakarot look at chichi waiting

To see if she would smile or show any reaction to his comment but she didn't Chichi watch him leave the room and she listen to his footsteps until she could not hear them anymore before getting out of bed and

Walking up to the door but try as she might she could not open it she turned around and leant back on the door she looked around noticing the room for the first time since she was taking prisoner and brought here

Chichi looked at the huge bed and the awful color sheets they were satin looking and red she used to love red until she saw her father's body covered in his own blood remembering him brought her back to reality

So fast she slid down the door and burst into tears once more. Kakarot walked into the ships cock pit and greeted the pilot and his two comrades he had a smile on his face until he saw freiza's face on the telecom

Screen "Lord freiza how are you? Kakarot tried to be as courteous as possible without seeming completely disgusted "I'm fine" Freiza reply then took a sip of some of the drink he was holding "How did the

Mission went? He asked Kakarot "It went fine" Kakarot answered "Oh really is that why two of my men are dead? Freiza stared down kakarot waiting to see what is reply would be "Those men you sent me to

Earth with were weak and even with their battle armor they still manage to get killed by an earthling and a female at that" Freiza laughed at kakarots blunt remark "So you were unsatisfied with the assistant I

provided for you" Kakarot sigh knowing he as to be really careful of his choice of words "I am happy you wanted to assist me on this mission lord freiza but with those men it would have been easier and faster if

I had went alone I spent more time protecting them than I did purging the planet and collection the slaves" Freiza looked down on kakarot from the screen took a sip of his drink then spoke "I'm sorry for the

Inconvenience I was merely trying to help" He said with a sinister grin on his face "I know you were but I am fine on my own" "Well I will see you on capital kakarot" Kakarot bow then the screen went blank

Kakarot hated so much having to talk to that demon especially knowing he only send his so called back up just to spy on him he walked back to his room with his mood completely ruined he opened the door then

Enter he looked around and not see his little human he knew he locked the door so she didn't get out he went over to his changing room and open the door but she wasn't there so he went over to the bathroom

And there she was washing her face ant the sink "I thought you got out thinking you could escape" She lift her head up and reached for a towel "I couldn't get out the door wouldn't open" Kakarot smiled at her

"Be sure that you don't leave this room even if you get the chance it's not safe for a little human like you" Chichi looked over at him standing at the door "Don't call me that and if I get then chance I will leave"

She told him as she walked past him and sat on a small chair by the window "I f you leave this room you will be killed" He said staring at her still standing at the bathroom door "Good" She reply "Anything is

Better than being stuck with some heartless disgusting murderer I would love to get out of here just so I could die and never see you again" She turned her back on him and he went into the bathroom chichi sat on

The chair and listen to him in the shower and a few minutes later he immerge completely naked chichi was in shock she quickly turned her back on him again as he walked over to her he took chichi's hand and

Ran it over his manhood and stop at his lower abs then took the towel she has been clenching since she left the bathroom earlier "I only have the one he told and then walk away while drying himself he went into

His changing room and put on some fresh cloths then he came out and jumped unto the bed "Come join me? He asked reaching out his hands for chichi but she just sat on the chair glaring at him he smiled at her

And asked "What do I call you? He asked "What? Was chichi's respond "You told me not to call you human" He reminded her "So what do I call you? He looked over at chichi and looked back at him for a

minute "My name is chichi" She told him "Chichi" He repeated "I had a bad day chichi please come lie down with me it will make you feel better too" If looks could kill kakarot would drop dead from the look

chichi was giving him "Are you fucking kidding me today is my birthday and instead of celebrating I spent the day listed to my planet being destroyed and my people being killed then I was attack in my home

while you and you asshole men ravage my village drag me out of my home to see my father's body lying on the ground like a pile of garbage and took my on this god forsaking ship going who knows where and

you think lying down with the bastard responsibly for it will make me feel better fuck you" Kakarot smiled as he learned more about is little human but what a Sharp tongue on her he has never met anyone as

feisty as her "Maybe" He said to her "Maybe what? She asked "Maybe lying down with me will make you feel better you don't know" Chichi glared at him then looked back out the window all she saw was the

never ending night that was space she has no idea where she was going or what will become of her today was the day she was born 22 years ago and now it's the day she wish she had died with her father.

Kakarot watch a sleepy chichi bucking in the chair and he could not help but smile at her she has been sitting in that uncomfortable chair for hours just to avoid him he got up out of the bed and picked her up

bridal style and carried her over to the bed he laid her down and watched her sleeping for a few minutes then he left the room. Chichi woke up from her sleep she jumped up as she realized she was on the bed

she had no idea how she got on the bed she looked around the room and realize she was alone so she got out of bed and went over to the door she turned the knob and to her surprise she open the door to see a

smiling kakarot on the other side "You didn't think I would leave it open so you could get out do you? He asked as he walked in the room he closed the door behind him and set a tray of food chichi has never

seen before on the small table in the room "Eat up" He told her chichi folded her arms and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "You have to eat sometime" He told her "No I don't" She replied and scuff

at him kakarot walked over to chichi and knelt down in front of her chichi did not like that she tried to get up but he just pushed her down on the bed and ran his hands up her thighs under her dress chichi tried as

hard as she could to get away from him but kakarot was too strong he pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her dress up over her head she begged him not to but he just laugh at her protest as he pulled

her underwear off he buried his head between her legs and sniffs her and raised his head and smiled a sinister smile at chichi "You're untouched" He asked chichi shook he head yes "I had never been with a

man before" Kakarot stood up and got naked then crawled on top of chichi "In that case I'll be gentle he kissed chichi and she burst into tears he then inserted a finger into her and gentle stroke her then after a

few minutes he made it two fingers and though chichi was still in tears and begging him not to she was now wet and ready for him Kakarot gentle entered her and chichi let out a loud scream he went deep inside

her and she swallowed his entire member then he pulled out of her then entire he the same way he did before and after a few more times chichi grabbed his shoulder and he smiled even in her protest she can't

help her body from reacting to him he entered her again and gentle stroke her and after she was used to him he went faster and faster he kissed her and swallowed up her screams and then after breaking the kiss

he sucked on her breast and bit her nipples he tried to be as gentle as possible but he got lost in his pleasure and squeezed chichi so hard he broke a couple of her ribs chichi screamed but kakarot was too far gone

to know the difference between pain and pleasure he rode her long and hard enjoying every touch and taste of her when he finally finished he fell next to chichi and a few minutes later he came down from cloud

9 "That wasn't so bad? He asked her but chichi continued to cry he could smell the blood coming from her but he knew it was because it was her first time he pulled chichi unto his chest but the loud scream she

let Out alarmed him "I'm done with you for now you can stop screaming "He told her but she grabbed her side and that's when he realized she was hurt he dressed himself then her and took her to a healing tank.

**That's the first chapter let me know how you like it… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or anything DBZ related I'm just a 25 years old fan of the series and fanfic.**

A/N Hey thanks for the good feedback and sorry about the ratings mix up I really thought it was on M my mistake keep reading and reviewing I love critiques.

**Chapter 2**

Chichi was standing in her father's conference room watching him and his men then her father was leaving the room she reached out for him but he just kept getting farther and farther away she called for him but

He never turned around then he disappeared and the palace went dark chichi screamed and screamed but no one came to her rescue and then the lights came on and she realized she was outside she looked around

Until she came up on her father's body on the ground covered in blood she fell to her knees and started crying then she heard screams coming from the her village she ran towards the screams hoping to save her

People but the faster she ran the further the village seems to be hurt and frustrated she looked up to the sky and screamed. Chichi opened her eyes and went into a state of panic she was in a small tank filled with

Water and she had some weird mask on her face she was banging on the glass when Kakarot came and stood in front of her chichi stopped and stare at him smiling at her he pointed to his right and she followed

His finger to a button at the side of the tank chichi watched it and after a few minutes it started blinking then the water in the tank started to drain after it was empty the door to the tank open and chichi felt the

cold air of the ship against her almost naked body she grabbed herself but it was no use until kakarot pulled her out of the tank and into a huge towel that covered her from neck to feet he picked her up bridal

style and they took the long walk back to kakarot's room when they enter chichi jumped out of his hands and ran straight to the bathroom and into the shower the feel of the warm water on her was a relief to feel.

Kakarot sat on the edge of the bed waiting for chichi to exit the bathroom he watched the door like a hawk until she came out wrapped in the same towel she exited and looked over at him she walked straight to

The chair by the window she had spent hours in earlier "Where are my clothes? She asked him "Why? He asked her she turned to the side ignoring him he watched her in the chair for a few minutes then got up

And left the room she waited for hours for him to return and then there was a knock at the door "Human" a voice from the other side of the door called out but chichi did not respond she sat in the chair looking

At the door the person continue knocking for about five minutes before leaving. Chichi sat in her chair and then she heard the door open kakarot entered and smile at her he noticed her teary eyes and then he

Disappeared into his changing room for a minute then when he emerged he had chichi's clothes in his hand he walked over to her and gave them to her but she refuse to open up the towel and take them so he

Placed them on her lap and went to lie in bed chichi slowly took her clothes into the towel then she got up and headed straight to the bathroom she closed the door behind so kakarot wouldn't come in while she

was changing. Chichi came out of the room and looked at the bed but kakarot wasn't in it "Over here" He called out and chichi turned to see him at the small table eating "Come and eat something" He told her

"I'm not hungry" She told him "Yes you are" He said "We have been on this ship for over two days and you haven't eating anything come eat" "I'm not hungry" She again said "It's not going to work" He

casually said and chichi looked over at him "If you think you are going to starve yourself to death you are wrong I won't let you die until I'm done with you and we are a long way from that" He pointed out

Chichi thought for a moment then the hunger pain in her stomach convinced her to eat she went over to the table and sat across from kakarot she looked at all the food but was unable to identify anything on the

Table "Have some meat" Kakarot advise her "Are any of the animals from earth" She asked "No" He answered "Then no" She said "You have to eat" He again reminded her she looked at these odd shaped

yellow things and asked "What did these come from? "A tree" He answered "Fruits then these should be safe" She took a couple of the strange fruits and put on a plate then she tasted them they were sweet but

she didn't like them "The meat is good" Kakarot commented "They taste better hot though I send them by for you earlier when they had just been cooked but my men told me you refuse to open the door"

Chichi looked up at kakarot with anger in her eyes "I had no clothes on" She shouted "So" Kakarot said "Everyone on this ship knows you belong to me they won't dare touch you" She hiss her teeth "I belong to

No one" She stated "The second I get the chance I will escape you I promise" She said staring kakarot in the eyes but he just laugh at her comment they ate in silence for about 15 minutes before chichi got up and

Went to the bathroom and wash up as she was coming out she bumped into kakarot who was going in he slapped her on the ass as she passed him hoping to get a reaction but chichi just continued on her way and

Ignored him she went back to her chair by the window and sat down she hate that she could not tell if it was night or day in space she didn't even knew how much time had passed since she was taking from earth

Until he told her she had been in this ship for two days she sigh but was brought out of her thoughts by kakarots fingers running through her hair she looked up at him to see him smiling at her she tried to slap his

Hand away but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair and into him he picked her up and brought her over to the bed and threw her in "I hate you" She said looking up at him "For now but

That will change" She threw a pillow at him and screamed "I will never stop hating you" He crawled on top of her and tried to kiss her but she just wouldn't let his tongue into her mouth kakarot grind their

Privates together and notice chichi bit down on her lips he got on his knees and continue grinding her he could tell he made her feel good but she just wouldn't give in to him he has never had a slave with a will as

strong as hers before. He took her dress off and lay next to her on the bed and in an effort to avoid him chichi turned her back on him but he pulled her into him and started playing with her breast he pinched her

nipple and bit her on the shoulder and she moaned but still she was biting her lips so he moved his hand down until he was between her legs he stroke her thigh and squeezed her then he moved up to her Center

and stroked her slowly until he felt her grinding on his fingers she was getting hotter and hotter by the minute but still she was fighting and not allowing herself to completely give into him but kakarot loves a

challenge he inserted a finger into her and she moaned out loud he stroke her harder and harder and kissed her on the neck then check and when she opened her month to moaned he took the opportunity to kiss

her and to his surprise she didn't just let him in she was kissing him back Kakarot kissed her soft and gently while stroking her chichi tightened her thighs so kakarot broke their kiss and laid flat on his back pulling

chichi on top of him as he did so he used one hand to keep her legs apart and the other to play with her kakarot stoke chichi until she reached her climax. Chichi laid on top of kakarot panting "Did you enjoy your

self" He asked her "No" She said still catching her breath "Liar" He commented chichi rolled off of him on to the bed and curled up with the other pillow but a minute later she felt kakarot stroking her side

she turned to see him completely naked on the bed and said "You bastard" Kakarot just smiled at her "You got to cum but I didn't that's not fair" He pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her but she turned

away so he kissed her on the neck and shoulders and then sucked on her breast he knelt between her teasing her at her entrance "Ready" he asked her chichi closed her eyes and turned her head to the side she

grabbed the sheets and started pulling it up off the bed even though she lost her virginity to kakarot the day before she was still not used to the feel of a man inside her but luckily for her it didn't hurt as much this

time kakarot started slow but the feel of her so tight and warm was too much for him "You feel so fucking good" He told her he started going harder and harder and chichi started screaming form the pain and

pleasure she was feeling she had spent her whole life waiting to be with a man and now here she was with her alien abductor a man who was a killer who destroyed her planet giving her pleasure she had only

dreamt of chichi wrapped her arms around kakarots neck and bit down on his shoulder hoping to muffle her screams from whoever might be passing by the door she held on to kakarot as he again brought her to

her peak and then she had to keep holding on until he was done he kissed her hard and passionately but stopped seeing that she was unable to breath. Chichi thank the stars he was done but she had spoken too

soon cause the second her breathing started slowing done he was ready again chichi lost count on how many times she came but kakarot gave her no rest for that night he took her over and over again until he was

too tired to go again then he just kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep chichi stared at the ceiling until the exhaustion from kakarot put her to bed. Chichi awoke to the sound of talking she opened her eyes

and saw kakarot at the door talking to someone but she couldn't see who it was he closed the door and went to his changing room then came out in the uniform he and those other aliens were wearing on earth

"Get up" He ordered "Why? She asked "Because we will be landing in 2 hours" "I've reached my prison? She asked he walked over to the bed and sat at the edge "No my little human we are on the capital to sell

The other humans as slave and then I'm going to take you shopping for clothes and everything you need before we go back to my planet and your new home" Chichi frowned at how casual he talked about

Slavery and the destruction of innocent people's lives she covered her head with the sheets and laid back in the bed "Ass hole" She whispered "I'm still here chichi" He said "And you have to get up the less time

I spend on this planet the better so I want us to get everything done really fast. I have to go to the cockpit with the pilots so eat, bath and be ready when I return" Chichi said nothing and when she heard the door

opened and closed she lowered the sheet and sat up in the bed. She felt so weak she didn't even know how much sleep she had gotten she got out of the bed and went over to the table but everything looks

disgusting except for those fruits she had last time she ate about six of them she had no idea how hungry she really was until she started eating when she was done she stood by the window getting a close up of the

stars then she went into the shower. Chichi came out of the shower and sat on the edge of the bed with her dress in her hand thinking the only good thing about landing is that she wouldn't have to keep putting on

the same dress over and over again she laid back in the bed and just stare at the ceiling. "Productive I see" A voice brought her from her thoughts she looked over at kakarot "Why aren't you ready not that I

wouldn't prefer you staying naked all the time but we are descending on the planet so put on that dress" Chichi got out of bed and did what he said then they left the room and walked down the long and dark hall

she was brought down days ago she and kakarot stopped while he spoke to the aliens on the ship chichi looked around bout didn't see any humans the doors to the room she saw them in when she just got on the

Ship were closed so she figured they were locked up in them she unknowingly took a step to the side but was immediately brought back to kakarot's side she looked down to see his tail around her waist she did

Not even felt him doing that she looked over at him as he dismissed the alien he was talking to "Don't leave my side o.k" He whispered to her "I can't promise the first chance I get I will escape I already told you"

Kakarot smiled at her treat and the stood in front of the huge entry to the ship as the doors open then he lead her down the steps through a crowd there were all these other ships with different types of aliens

coming and going and chichi notice that most of them were in chains except for the ones that look like kakarot and has tails like him "So there are others like you who go and destroy planet and kill people?

Kakarot continue walking and without answering chichi's question he moved so easy unlike chichi who was bumping into someone left right and center "Vegeta my prince" He said and knelt before some short

spiky hair guy who also has a tail like him "Kakarot how was your mission? "Fine it would have gone a lot better if freiza hadn't sent his spies along with me" The short man took a step closer to Kakarot "You

too I also had some on wanted company to that back water planet he send me to" Kakarot smiled at the man "Don't worry my prince our day will come" Chichi watch the men as they talk but was interrupted by

screaming she turned around to see the lizard men from her ship dragging out the humans who were all in chains chichi watched them for a few minutes but then she realized that only adult men and women were

coming out of the ship "Kakarot? She interrupted the men "What happened to all the children? Kakarot looked at chichi but did not speak then the short spiky hair man laugh at chichi "Children are weak and

useless we don't need to take them" He said Chichi suddenly burst into tear and slapped kakarot "You bastard you killed all the children" She scratch and squeezed his tail until she was free then she bolted away

but didn't get very far as kakarot appeared in front of her and scooped her up "You monster" she screamed while trying to escape his arms he walked back over to his prince and told him he was going to go to the

city he has never liked seeing the slaves being bought and sold "How does a saiyan get such a bleeding heart? The short man ask then kakarot took to the skies with a screaming chichi in his arms he flew for

a few minutes then landed at a park like place he sat down with chichi in his arms and held her tight until her tears subside then after about a half hour or so he took her into a huge ware house looking place there

were all these different creatures different size, shape and color they walked up to a strange thing chichi didn't know if it was a man or a woman "Excuse me sir" Kakarot said to the thing "My slave needs clothes

and all her female necessities the man walked around the counter and looked chichi up and down then he went through some doors and came back about 15 minutes later he gave kakarot huge bag then went back

through the doors and came back with a pile of clothes dresses, very revealing blouse, short skirts and shorts Kakarot went through the pile and told the man to bring some more and some sleep wear then he left

again and came back with more of the same slutty clothes and lots of revealing and see through lingerie kakarot smiled but chichi frowned and cross her arm "How do you know those will fit me? She asked

kakarot just smiled at her and said "They will he does this for a living but if you need proof then try them on and module for me" Chichi rolled her eyes at him and said "No"

_Back at the slave sale_

Vegeta sat away from the crowd waiting for the one person he hates more than death itself he watched slave after slave being bought and dragged away by their masters he had been without a pet for a while but

none today's pick was too his liking "Prince Vegeta" A voice greeted him "Raditz what do you want? "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I was wondering if my brother had arrived yet" "Yes raditz he went into the

city" "Oh thank you sir" Raditz was about to fly off when vegeta called out to him "Yes sir? He asked "That slave with the blue hair get her for me" he ordered "Yes sir" Raditz said before going off to purchase

vegeta's slave. Vegeta sat and continue his wait until he saw the Bain of his existence coming he rose and walked over to him "Lord Freiza" He greeted

"Vegeta the saiyan prince it's been too long" Freiza slithers around vegeta like the serpent that he was

Vegeta turned and followed him they walk over to a nearby cliff so freiza could see the happenings below

"How was your mission vegeta did you do the job I sent you to do"

"Yes freiza everything went well"

"Good and have you seen your commander kakarot I spoke with him on his way here I sent him to purge such a weak planet and he let two of my men died" Freiza stared at vegeta like a hungry dog and a bone

"Kakarot is here we will be leaving shortly thought"

"Right, back to planet vegeta I really am due for another visit to that place"

"Well then maybe I'll see you when you get there" Vegeta said then clench his fist in anger

"Well say hi to your father for me" Freiza said with a sinister smile on his face then left swaying his tail behind him

Vegeta stood for a moment wondering why that fowl creature wanted to come to planet vegeta he'll have to make sure he is ready if he tries anything…

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own dragon ball z or anything I'm just making that clear.**

**I read your reviews thank you for the support..**

**Chapter 3**

Chichi sat on the bed waiting for kakarot to exit the shower she was tapping her feet in anticipation she doesn't know why she was so nervous but she was. While waiting for kakarot to finish his shower she

Looked around the room. the room on this ship was so much bigger and nicer than the room on the first ship she scans the entire room and stopped when she came upon the couch with all her bags of cloths and

Feminine products she hate them there on the couch making a mess she as always hated messes ever since she was a little girl she liked it when things were put away and the place was clean "What are you thinking? A voice brought her back from her thoughts "I was thinking of putting those bags away" He looked over at the couch and then back at chichi "You can put them away when we get home" He told her

"Kakarot" She said his name in an almost whisper "You were going to see that man you were talking to outside the ship? She asked nervously "Yes" He answered "Why? He asked her

"I was hoping to come with you if that's alright with you" She looked at him with a smile

Kakarot smiled at her unsure why she was being nice to him "That man is the prince of my planet his name is vegeta" He told her

"Vegeta right you told me that earlier" She held her head down then spoke again "So can I come with you? She again asked

"No" He answered "Why? She asked "Because we are having a private dinner to discuss business so I can't take you"

"OH" Was all she said then sigh chichi waited a few minutes and when kakarot sat next to her to put on his boots she placed he hand on his thigh and asked "So when can you take me to see vegeta?

Kakarot looked over at her then in a flash pulled her onto his lap he looked into her eyes and asked "Why the interest in vegeta do you have a little crush on him"

"No" Chichi said in an outburst "If you must know I saw him taking on a human girl onto the ship when we were coming towards it and I want to meet her"

Kakarot smile at her then pulled her into a kiss but after a few seconds chichi turned her head so he kissed her on the neck and chest before placing her on the bed and stood up "I have to go" He said then walked

Away but as her reached the door he stopped "We reach my planet in 9 days there will be a banquette in honor of the princes returned you can meet her then" He then opened the door and left

Chichi smiled she really hope she gets to meet that woman "it would be nice to have at least one friend on that planet" She thought

She lay on the bed and closed her eyes "At least I can get some sleep" She said to herself after another all-nighter with kakarot she could really use the rest. Meanwhile kakarot was walking down the hall but

Stopped after he felt something hit him in the back he turned to see a frighten female human on the floor she got up and tried to run but he grabbed her by the arm and asked "We are on a ship in space where can you possible go" She tried her best to fight kakarot but he was to strong "I'll take her" someone said coming down the hall to meet them "Thanks you brother she ran off when another slave tried to take me on"

"Raditz you really should try to get through at least one job without making a mistake" The other saiyan laugh at kakarot then responded "Don't lecture me little brother I was with freiza on capital and he was

Pissed at you for letting two of his spies get killed" Kakarot laughed and handed the slave over to his brother "Now who is going to spy on us when he sends us to conquer another planet" Kakarot said sarcastically

then both he and raditz laugh they spoke some more for a few minutes before vegeta interrupted when he called kakarot on his scouter "I guess I have go" Said kakarot then his brother proceeded to

take the slave back to the holding cells. Kakarot knocked on the door of prince vegeta's private quarters then entered "What took you so long? An angry voice shouted from the corner "I ran into raditz on the way so we were having a little chat" Vegeta grunted at kakarot for his tardiness then told him to have a seat he said nothing then after a

couple of minutes he spoke

"We need to start training as soon as we get back to vegeta" He said

"Of course we do you don't rest for a moment do you vegeta" Kakarot said then laugh

"Freiza made an implication that he will be visiting the planet" He said "We need to be prepare if he tries anything

"Did he imply when he will be stopping by? Kakarot asked

"No" Vegeta said "But I hope it's not anytime soon I can't stand the thought of seeing his face again so soon"

"Well then I guess we should start training" Kakarot paused for a moment then asked "Vegeta did you by a slave on capital?

"Not that it's any of your business but yes why" He asked his first linear

"Chichi my slave saw her and wants to meet her I told her they could meet at the banquette" Vegeta smiled at kakarot "I don't know why you care so much for your salves but very well I guess the woman could use a friend of her own species" He dismisses kakarot so they could both get back to their slaves since there was nothing else to do until they get back to planet vegeta.

The next nine days came and went very slowly so chichi was very happy to be heading into planet vegeta's atmosphere she stood under the shower crying with her eyes close wondering if life on planet vegeta will

Be like the past nine days all she and kakarot did was eat, sleep and have sex she hopes that since they were on a space ship things would be that way because there was nothing else to do but kakarot made it clear

That he was going to take her every night until she stops making him feel so good she just hopes that day will come very soon she opened her eyes and stared washing herself when she heard a loud bang on the

Door she decided to ignore it but kakarot open the door and came in "What's taking so long we need to be ready" He told her "I'm coming out now" Chichi said then turn off the shower she dried herself she came

Out of the bathroom naked she put on some underwear then held up two dresses unsure of which one to wear "Wear the black one I love black" Kakarot as he walked up to her chichi then threw the black dress

Down and put on the red one kakarot held her from behind and kissed her on the neck "I guess you're only nice to me when you want something" He said chichi broke free of him and went over to the mirror to

Look at herself the dress was really nice it wasn't too low cut and it reached her mid thighs she turned to look at the back it was backless but it covered just above her butt so she didn't care that her back was

Showing she looked through her bag of shoes and chose a pair on black pumps "Put on some makeup" Kakarot recommended "You look pale" Chichi looked at herself and she did look pale and tired "I don't have any makeup" She told kakarot "You have everything" He said "How do you? She asked "I paid for everything" Chichi looked through her bags and found this weird circular shape box and opened it.

To her surprise it was full of all kinds of makeup "Wow this is so nice" She said out loud "Your welcome" Kakarot said to her "I wasn't talking to you" She told him she put on some eye shadow, Blush and Lipstick then put the box back in the bag she stood up and saw kakarot standing behind her "Why are you staring at me? She asked him "You look beautiful" He told her chichi frowned at him then she was

Thrown into his arms when the ship touched down on planet vegeta she tried to push kakarot away but he held her for a few minutes then he let her go he took up all her bags and told her to follow close behind

Him they walked down the busy halls until they came out into that huge open space where they entered the ship "Kakarot" A voice called out to him chichi turned to see prince vegeta walking up to them with

The blue hair woman chichi saw him bringing onto the ship vegeta walked up to kakarot "My prince" Kakarot greeted "Hello" chichi said vegeta smile at her then stood at where the ship doors would open

"Hi" Chichi greeted the blue hair woman

"Hi" She greeted chichi with a smile "I'm Bulma Briefs" She said to her

"I'm Chichi" Chichi stepped closer to her "I really like that dress" She complemented bulma she was wearing a bluish green dress that really complimented her hair

"Thanks chichi I really like your dress red really fits you" She and chichi continued to befriended each other until the ships doors started to open and vegeta called bulma over to him both woman went to stand

next to their new masters when a huge balled saiyan came over and put some weird device around both their writs "What are you doing? Bulma asked "It's to keep you from being crushed under the weight of the gravity here it's not like the gravity on your planet" Kakarot told the women they all watched the ships door open and chichi and bulma both gasped together the planet looked so red vegeta walked down the plat

form and kakarot told bulma to stay close to him he looked at chichi who held his hand and they walked down the plat form together "Vegeta my son" A man who looked identical to vegeta greeted him "Father"

was all he said as he reached the end of the plat form the man stood in front of him then he looked at bulma "You got a new bed slave" He asked "Yes" Vegeta said "That's good welcome home son you were missed"

"Not by you I'm sure" Vegeta said then walked passed the man bulma followed him and chichi watched them disappeared into the huge palace

"My king" Kakarot said then bow "Welcome back kakarot your father will be pleased to have his sons home" The King said then left "Thank you" Kakarot rose then walked off and chichi followed he walked

Into a clearing behind the crowd of people that were with the king and told chichi to get on his back chichi got on and he took to the skies they flew for what felt like forever but might have only been half an

Hour chichi could barely keep her eyes open but when she opened them she could see bits and pieces of planet vegeta kakarot flew over a few villages then came over a huge wooded area with three houses

That look to be a mile apart chichi thought it was weird that people would want to live in the woods but kakarot flew over to one of the houses and land chichi jumped off his back the moment they landed.

"Welcome to your new home" Kakarot said to chichi "I wish I could say I was happy to be here but I'm not" Chichi held her head down and kakarot handed her a couple of her bags then opened the door they

Went into the house and chichi looked around it was quaint but nice the living room very nicely laid out chichi walked over to the huge couch and felt it. It felt like leather but has a softness to it she looked

Around some more everything was so different than anything on earth but she was on an alien planet so it's not surprising "What are you doing here" She heard kakarot she turned to look at him and saw him

Looking at a door "Who are you talking to" Chichi asked "He's talking to me" A woman's voice answered chichi turned to see a naked woman standing at the door she looked over at chichi a grunted at her then

Walked over to kakarot chichi could not believe what she was seeing she looked at the woman in her naked glory swaying her tail from side to side

"I've missed you kakarot" She said and ran her hands down from his shoulder to his chest

Kakarot pushed her hands off him and asked her to leave "Don't be stupid why would I leave I came from the city to celebrate your return" She said in a flirtatious manner

"Get dressed and leave Lalyn I don't want to celebrate with you" Kakarot walked over to the couch and sat pulling chichi down with him

"Do you really think you can make me jealous with your slave? She asked with a devious smile on her face "I'm not trying to make you jealous I'm trying to get you to leave" Kakarot said

"Kakarot I made it perfectly clear that I'm done being your sex toy if you don't take me as your mate tonight we are done" Lalyn placed her hand at her side and waited for kakarot's response

"And I made it perfectly clear that I don't like ultimatum so I won't be mating you and I guess we are done" Kakarot started taking off his boots and ignoring a screaming Lalyn

Chichi watched the woman as she shouted at kakarot and when she was done she went back into the room she came out of got dressed and left

"WOW" she said to kakarot "I know I can't believe I was ever with that bitch" He added

"Go look around and get used to your new home" He said and gave chichi a nudge chichi got up and looked around she went to the kitchen a training room and the entertainment room that Lalyn was in then she

Went up the stairs she notice a bedroom that wasn't being used and a bathroom across from it and another room that was completely empty then down the hall was kakarot's bedroom it was huge with a huge

Bed and a closet full of the same clothes plus a huge bathroom with a huge tub as much as she hated kakarot she cannot hate his house it was beautiful not as grand as her palace but beautiful.

"Like what you see? Chichi turned around to see him smiling at her he placed her bags on the bed and told her to get ready for the banquette then put her clothes in the closet "Kakarot" She softly said

"Can I stay in that room down the hall? He raised his eyebrow and said "Didn't I tell you I am going to take you every night"

"I know but I would feel better in my own space" She said "No" He answered chichi sigh and kakarot went into the shower

Kakarot came out of the shower and smiled at chichi who was waiting for him "Why are you wearing that dress" He asked "I'm wearing it for you, you like black remember"

Kakarot smiled "I want you in my bed every night chichi" He said as he passed her "Ok what if spend my nights here but my days in my own room? She asked him

Kakarot paused for a moment "Very well" He said "I guest since I took so much from you I could give you something in return you may have your own room" Chichi smiled at him "Thank you" She said

Then kakarot went into his closet and came back with a huge box and threw it on the bed "Here are some jewelries look through them and wear whatever you like" He told her Chichi sat on the bed and went

through the box while kakarot finish getting ready she didn't like most of the jewelry she saw they were huge and were in many colors they were the kind of jewelry whores wear she looked and looked until she

finally saw these cute silver earrings she put them on and looked some more and fond the matching bracelets and neckless she went over to the mirror and look at herself but something

Was wrong she went over to her bags and searched until she found a hair brush she put her hair up and tied it in a bun then she took out her makeup box and freshened up her look after she had finish she took

All her bags and went down the halls to her new room she placed the bags on the bed then went over to the closet it wasn't as big as kakarots but still spacious she looked around the room but it was hard to get a

Good picture because the place had become so dark but before she could call out to kakarot the lights came on and she turned to see him standing at the door "Thank you" She said then proceeded to scan her

Room the dresser had no mirror but had lots of draws which was good "There is no mirror in here" "I'll get you one" He told her as he walked over to her and looked her up and down "You look beautiful"

He walked around chichi circling her like his pray he loved her in this black dress it was short in the front but long in the back it wasn't backless like the red dress but it was cut lower if the front and her breast

Looked plumped and firm in it he held her from behind and kissed her on the neck "I wish I could have you right now but I have to at the banquette" He buried his face in chichi's neck and took a deep breath

"You smell good" He took her by the hand and they left the house and flew back to the palace they left earlier. When they enter the ballroom it was so busy chichi could not believe all these saiyans eating and

talking and all these different types of alien serving food and running around with trays and drinks chichi looked up the ceiling was beautiful the lights were so unique and bright kakarot took her by the hand and

they walked over to a very long table at the head of sat the king there was two empty seat to both his left and his right kakarot and chichi sat to his left and after 10 minutes or so vegeta and bulma arrived and took

the seats to his right chichi and bulma sat across from each other they both smiled and greeted each other and kakarot and vegeta did the same minus the smiles

"So kakarot who also brought back a whore" A saiyan women sitting next to him asked as she stare daggers at bulma

"Excuse me" Chichi said to the woman "I am not kakarots whore and please don't drag me into you crap" Vegeta laughs at chichi's comment which sends the woman into a rage

"Do not entertain the slaves vegeta it's their job to entertain us you may be my future mate but that doesn't mean you get to insult me" Vegeta stared at the woman then look at his father

"I don't know what you or anyone else here may have been thinking but I assure when I decide to take a mate it won't be you" Vegeta took a sip of his drink and then started eating his meal

The banquette went on uneventful for hours with the entire guest eating and drinking the king gave a speech welcoming vegeta back to the planet after two years away and thanked kakarot for keeping him safe

Which vegeta did not take well he hated his father implying that he needed kakarot to take care of him after the speech bulma and chichi kept giggling at the woman who kept glaring at bulma which annoyed her

More and more until she could not take it anymore with all the drinks to her head and her jealousy of not being the one to share vegeta's bed she snapped

"You know vegeta I used to think you had good taste" She said as she stares at the prince and his slave

Vegeta looked over at her but said nothing so she decided to continue to bait him "But maybe I'm just underestimating her talents" She said then took a sip of her drink

"Excuse me" She called out to bulma "You must have been a very talented whore on your planet to keep vegeta so entertained he has never kept a whore for more than 2 weeks"

"I was not a whore on my planet I was a scientist and an inventor" Bulma said "But how about you? She asked the angry saiyan woman

"Excuse me? She asked bulma "Well have you always been such an insecure bitch or is this because I'm in vegeta's bed and your not" When bulma said that the entire table burst into laughter

"How dare you speak to me like that" The woman said in outrage "Let me give you some valuable advice" "OH my god" Bulma interrupt her "I like this song chichi dance with me?

Bulma got up and came around the table and pulled chichi out of her chair and unto the dance floor and stared dancing with her in the most provocative way chichi was a little shy at first but she decided to

Play along with bulma "How can you be so casual after everything that has happened to us? Chichi asked her in a whisper "I'm not being casual I'm surviving and you are going to have to do the same if you want

To stay alive until we find a way to escape" Bulma advice chichi "Do you think escaping is possible? Chichi asked bulma pulled back and did a sexy dance smiling at vegeta then looking over at his supposed

Fiancé then slowly walked up to chichi and turned her to kakarot and started touching her all over vegeta, kakarot and the entire ball saiyans and slaves alike watch bulma and chichi in ah both women in their

Sexy black dresses bulma had on a sleeveless black leather dress that was almost at her ankles but had two high spits at the sides that show off her legs with every move.

"Yes chichi I just need some time to learn more about this planet and I will find a way to escape but I can't do it alone" Bulma whispered to chichi

"Let me know what I can do and I will help"" She told bulma "But will we be the only ones escaping what about all the other slaves"

Bulma thought for a minute then spoke "I don't know if I think we can pull off a huge escape then we will try but we have to be careful who we trust" Chichi nod her head in agreement

And the women continue their sexy dance until the music stopped when they stopped dancing their audience cheered and bulma and chichi waved at the crowd then went back to their seats and by the lust in

Vegeta's and kakarots eyes they knew the night they were in for but with an escape plan about to be set in motion they knew they had to just be patient for a while then they will be far away from this planet and these saiyans.

_Well that's it for now…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to DBZ just to be clear.

_A/N__ Thank you for the reviews and support I really appreciate it and I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 4**

Bulma walked down the long hall form her lab to the training rooms she hated the fact that her lab was so close to where the saiyans spends so much time she has had nothing but trouble from all the asshole that train at the palace always flirting always trying to convince prince vegeta to let them borrow her for a night but luckily for her vegeta is not the sharing type. Bulma stood at the balcony overlooking the saiyansthat weren't strong enough to work out in the gravity rooms she build for them then she glance at the door of vegeta's private room only he and kakarot are allowed to train in that one it's much larger than the

others and unlike the other gravity rooms that one goes up to a thousand times the gravity of planet vegeta the others stopped at 600 vegeta's orders of course. Bulma heard a familiar voice and turned to see the king talking to one of the place guards he glared at her for a minute then left. Bulma should hate the king he is the biggest asshole of all but instead she was grateful to him because he was so against her

when vegeta first brought her here a year ago and had tried so hard to get rid of her she now does and get whatever she wants the more the king hates on her the more vegeta gives into her just to spite him and that bitch he wants vegeta to marry or mate as the saiyans called it.

And now a year after arriving on this planet as a slave she has her own lab maids and with her gravity rooms and training robots not to mention all that she does to help this planet and the saiyans she gets so much Freedom from vegeta.

He used to drag her everywhere he went but now she tells him she has work to do and he would just come and fuck her when he wants to then leave her to work and if his father complains she would use that as an opportunity to manipulate vegeta into helping her with her escape plans and now everything was falling into place and soon she will be off this planet and free once again.

She watched the doors open and vegeta stepped out she could tell he sensed her he looked right up at her then he walked off he was walking at a slow paste bulma suspected he wants her to follow him but unfortunately for him

she came for business and not his pleasure so she ignored him and slowly walked down the steps to meet kakarot as he exited the gravity room.

"Hi kakarot" She said with her usually friendly smile

"Hi bulma" He answered his now close friend "It is really nice to see you I've been at the palace for 3 days now and I didn't see you I was worried"

"You don't need to worry about me kakarot you know I can take care of myself" Bulma stepped closer to kakarot so none of the saiyans that were drooling over her could hear her speak

"I need to ask you a favor? She whispered

"Sure" He said then looked around he took bulma by the hand then pulled her into an empty gravity room for privacy "What is it bulma?

She took a deep breath and said "It's a little silly but I'm kinda having a little problem I really need to talk about"

"OH don't be shy bulma you can tell me anything"

"I know" She said "But this is kind of a female problem I was hoping you would bring chichi here to see me I really need a girlfriend and we haven't seen each other in a while I miss her"

"Sure bulma and chichi misses you too she was hoping I would take her here but since vegeta put me on such a strict training schedule I was afraid to have her here with me not able to constantly watch her"

Bulma and kakarot talked for a while kakarot was so different from the rest of his people she loved being in his company she said goodbye to him after their little talked then went back to her lab. She notice the

Maid had a weird look on her face as she watched her walked to her office but she didn't think too much about it until she entered her office and close the door before she was harshly thrown to the ground

"Where were you? An angry vegeta asked "I was talking to kakarot" She said he stood over her for a minute then picked her up and took her over to the very large sofa he had sent to her office for when he visits

He took a deep breath taking in her scent "You smell like deceit woman" He said "What have I done vegeta? She asked he stared at her for a minute "You are up to something and I will find out what it is" Bulma

Sat on the sofa unsure of why the distrust she has been more than careful to make sure he doesn't notice her extra-curricular activities "Vegeta I don't understand did your father say something about me? She Asked

"My father is always saying something about you but I have been noticing lately you have been different I know you are up to something" Bulma tried her best to play innocent but vegeta was not backing

Down she knew she has to be careful from now on she as only one chance if she fails she has no idea what she will do or worse what vegeta will do to her "Vegeta I don't know why you don't trust me everything I do is for you and this planet I have given you everything you ask for what else can I do? Vegeta watched bulma for a minute he could smell the lie coming off her like a cheap perfume but he can't prove it she is up to something and with freiza's visit hanging over his head he'll have to wait until he deals with that asshole before he can get to his woman. He pulled her up by her hair and turned her around he slowly

Kiss her on the back of the neck while playing with her breast he raised up her skirt and bend her over the sofa and took her from behind.

Chichi stood at the window staring at the trees she felt so bored she was so happy when she found out kakarot was going to be at the palace for an entire weekend but she felt so lonely without him his father Bardock stops by every day to check on her and as much as she has grown to care for kakarots parents and loved spending time with them she just can't help but missed kakarot so much and she hated that fact She was his slave and no matter how good her treat her she tries not to care or appreciate it but she can't help it she can't wait to finally escape this planet maybe having kakarot out of her life completely

then she will finally allow her to break free of him maybe being off this planet she will get her freedom back at least she hopes but what if she does escape but spends the rest of her life loving kakarot anyway she hopes not

Chichi sigh and close her eyes but they shot open when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Kakarot held her and gently rocked her for a minute then ask "Did you miss me? Chichi smiled and turned in

His arms she looked up at him and wanted to be her usually mean self and tell him no and then insult him but for some reason she couldn't. "Yes a little" She said kakarot smiled and kiss her it has been torture

Not having her for 3 whole days and with her still in his arms he took the opportunity to roam over her body and reacquaint himself to it he kissed grabbed and squeezed everywhere "Aren't you hungry I finished Dinner" Chichi tried to use food to distract him "You told me you would be back tonight so I thought I should have dinner waiting for you "Kakarot looked at her and smiled "I am starving" He said "But not for Dinner" He picked chichi up bridal style and took her to his room chichi was hoping he would take his time he has tried to be gentle with her ever since the first time when he hurt her but he seemed to be too far

Gone from not having her all weekend he roughly ripped her clothes off then his and without any foreplay or even another kiss he went straight into it taking her like there was no tomorrow chichi grabbed his hair

Because it was the only thing she could get a grip on as he rocked her harder and harder she moaned and screamed for the entire forest to hear her. Kakarot looked down on his little human her eyes were closed

And she was screaming so loudly he hoped it wasn't because he was too rough a part of him was telling him not to hurt her again but another part of him was telling him not think about that just keep going he

Needed her so bad for days he's been dreaming about her warmth her smell her taste he needed her he needed her so bad he held on to the headboard as he went deeper and deeper inside her he was putting so

Much pressure on the headboard he ripped it right off the bed so he grabbed the top of the bed and he kissed chichi to quiet her down her screaming was starting to hurt his sensitive ears he kissed her softly

She kissed him back she seemed to be enjoying herself but then kakarot stopped and pulled out of her so he could turn her over and raised her to her knees he lowered her unto him and she rested her head on his

Shoulder as he took her. He squeezed her breast with one hand and play with her clit with the other and they both enjoyed each other until they came together. Chichi was out like a light as soon as kakarot threw

Her down on the bed he watched her for a while then he went to have his diner he didn't feel very tired so he sat on the couch for a few hours but was interrupted as chichi came in and turned on the lights

"Why were you sitting in the dark? She asked "Just thinking" He said he watched chichi made a sandwich and then left with it chichi sat on her bed and ate then she laid down and tried to fall back to sleep

But she felt the bed sink as kakarot came to lie next to her he kissed her on the shoulder and then turned her around so he could kiss her on the lips "I don't think I have ever taken you in this room before" He Said

Chichi was a little shocked at herself she should have went back to his room but she wasn't thinking instead she came to lie on her bed in her room and her room is the last place she wants kakarot to be.

"What's wrong? He asked sensing her tension "Nothing" She said kakarot knew immediately she was lying he laid her on the bed and studied her face in the dark he was unsure of how to feel about her

dishonesty but then he figured whatever she was trying to hide couldn't be that big a deal he is with her most days except when she meets with bulma so if she was up to something he would notice. He kissed her on the lips and now that they were filled he was ready for round 2 he planned on making up for those days and night at the palace he just hope he doesn't hurt his little human.

The next morning chichi woke up to the sun in her face she sat up and realize how late it was "How long have I been asleep? She asked "Too long" Kakarot answered chichi looked over at him he was laying on

his stomach with his eyes close chichi always hated when he is lying in bed quiet and with his eyes shut she can never tell if he is asleep "Go make something to eat" He ordered chichi frowned at him then got out

of bed she looked through her draws hoping she could find some clothes but all that she kept in her draws were underwear and sleepwear she has to go in her closet but the thought of kakarot seeing them

terrified her she walked over to her closet trying not to look at him being an army general it was is job to read people that's why he knew she was worried when he came into her room last night she took her time

and slowly opened her closet door but not too much she took out the first dress she saw and close the door fast she hurry to the restroom and took a quick shower and got dress "Kakarot" She called out to him

from the door way "Mmm" He murmured "Why don't you go to your room your bed is so much more comfy "I'm fine" He said chichi could not risk pushing him that would just make him more suspicious

Chichi left and went to the kitchen she made their breakfast and sat at the table waiting for kakarot to come. She thought of going up to call him but she really can't afford for him to think she doesn't want him in

Her room she sat alone at the table for a few minutes but it wasn't long before the smell of food brought him down the stairs and to the table "This looks great chichi" He said the sniff the food "Thanks" She said with a smile happy to see him out of her room.

"When we are done I'll take you to see bulma she really misses you" Kakarot announced then he started devouring all the food chichi full a plate for herself

"Thanks I can't wait to see her again" Chichi said they ate and then kakarot went into the shower and chichi took the opportunity to properly hide her secrets from him. It wasn't long

before they were ready and out the door kakarot flew back to the palace with chichi in his hand he took her to bulma's lab. "Thank you kakarot I think I can make it to bulma's office on my own" Kakarot smiled and kiss chichi on the forehead "You're not trying to get rid of me are you? He asked her "Actually yes I want some alone time with bulma" Kakarot smiled then left to find prince vegeta.

And chichi went straight to bulma's office she knocked on the door and bulma opened it they both smiled and greet each other with a hug. Then bulma lock the

door to her office then took chichi by the hand and led her into the powder room and locked that door as well and turned on the vanity pipe "What are you doing? Chichi asked "I think vegeta may be spying on me when I'm here" Bulma answered "We need to be even more careful from now on and we need to step up our paste with preparations for the escape

we are leaving this planet in 4 weeks" "4 weeks" A shocked chichi repeated "Yes" Bulma said "Freiza is coming back to planet vegeta in 4 weeks and there is going to be another big banquet

Like last time which means every saiyan on the planet is going to be there kissing his ass it will be the perfect night to escape" Bulma stop to catch her breath then she pulled a case out of her pocket chichi opened it and saw that there were 10 capsules in it bulma touched 2 at the end "These too are empty you need to full them up close to the day of the banquette with as

Many of those fruits from that forest you live in as possible we can re-plant them on the new planet" Chichi sighs and looked at bulma

"Are you sure we are ready bulma? She asked her friend

"Yes" Bulma answered

"Where will we go? Chichi asked

"I was in the records room a week ago and I was going through some of the planets the saiyans have destroyed so freiza could sell" "Like earth" Chichi interrupted

"Yeah like earth" Bulma said then continue "There were about 80 planets or so but there was a planet about a month journey from this planet that the saiyans purged but it didn't sell so it was

Left abandon because no one wanted it the saiyans did too much damage to the planet when they fought the inhabitants that live there so freiza couldn't get it sold"

"Chichi took bulma's hand to get her attention "Ships how are you going to get ships" She asked bulma

"I already got them I drew up these plans for brand new cargo ships that vegeta loved and he put me in charge of making them and the first 2 I gave to those men I told you about the ones That are helping us with everything the ships can hold up to a thousand people each so only about 2 thousand of us are going to escape"

"I never thought this day would come" Said chichi

Bulma then handed her a piece of paper "Chichi I need you to meet with those men and get everything ready for the escape I will be a little busy till then"

"What do you mean? Chichi asked "I wrote down the co-ordinates of the planet we are going to and erase it from the saiyans records but I have to make sure that what happened to earth

Won't happen again I have an idea but I'm going to have work day and night to get ready for the escape" Chichi shook her head and the women went back to bulma's office and sat down Should anyone enter.

"Oh" Bulma said "Before I forget you need to meet those men at the market in three days" She whispers "Ok" Chichi said

To be continued….


End file.
